New Blood and Old Lies
by xsilentxonex146
Summary: Pain Rejection Hatred...all key parts in this fic...First story ever! Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I didn't write HP…but I do wish every night that I had.

Unknown Revealed Part One

As she sat on her bed, thinking about her life, the normal drunken fight began between he father and mother. They had done the same thing for as long as she could remember. Every night after her father got off work he would come home and take their mother out to the same grubby pub around the corner from their home. She would be left with her four brothers. They had learned to fend for themselves as they had grown up.

Her parents would walk home after the bar closed in an alcohol-induced rage. They would fight furiously in their room screaming and sometimes throwing things. Then they would pass out waking up the next morning wondering why shards of glass lay scattered around the room. Then the cycle would begin again the next night.

Samantha was used to it. She had been living through it for as long as she could remember. It seemed as if most of the towns' people were the same way. She lived in a run down old house, in the center of the roughest village for miles. Everyone seemed to have a past history that made him or her outcast, everyone except the few wealthy people whom lived furthest from the center of things. They might have had a very bad past but no one felt secure enough in their houses to try and find out what it was.

Samantha probably had skeletons in her closet but she had no memory of them. She had trouble remembering things from before she moved to the village.

She was much different compared to other children in the town. She did much of the work in the house and prepared the meals to feed her brothers. Her mother and father were always yelling at her. They wanted things to be a certain way and they made sure that that certain way was impossible for Samantha to do.

Her brothers were no better. Her oldest brother, Jordan, who was 15 would call her names and threaten to beat her. Her other older brothers, Isaac and Eric, who were twins, would torture her and take things from her. And her younger brother Michael terrorized her while she was working causing her to get screamed at more. The only time of day that she had some kind of relief was when she was alone in her attic.

She was forced to sleep there because her father said that he didn't want to see her. He told her that a lot. She felt unwanted but had no where to go. She had always thought of running away but had no money to do it. She wished every night that some one would come and rescue her and finally something did.

She had been sleeping on her squeaky old bed when someone banged on her door. She woke with a start as Jordan bounded into the room. He was screaming something about a letter.

"Who are you writing to?" he demanded. "Who would care about you?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! What letter?"

"This one!" he said pushing her down and throwing it at her. She sat there on the floor staring at the letter. It was written on heavy paper with loopy writing on the front. The address was oddly specific. It read:

Ms. Samantha Weston

Attic of 26 Stracken Road

Hampton

The letter was stamped with a seal that made it look very important. She opened it being watched all the while by Jordan who stood above her. He read the letter over her shoulder, which made her angry. It was her letter. As she read she gasped at the words. They told her something that she had not known.

Dear Ms. Weston,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School will begin on September 1st. You are to ride the Hogwarts Express to the school. It will leave at exactly 11:00 a.m. from Platform 9 ¾. You will find a book list and a list of other supplies you'll need for the year enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonigall

Minerva McGonigall,

Deputy Headmistress

She stared at the letter. A school for witchcraft and wizardry had accepted her. But that was impossible. She couldn't do magic. She wasn't a witch. They must have had the wrong person. But they had gotten the address correct.

"Mom and Dad are going to freak. They're not going to let you go." Jordan then grabbed the letter and started to run. She jumped up and lunged at him catching him around the foot. He fell flat on his face!

She jumped up and grabbed the letter that had flown from his hand, careful not to get to close to him. She then raced down the stairs to catch her parents before they left.

She ran from room to room Jordan close at her heels. She called out for her mom and heard a distant reply coming from outside.

"Mom!"

"What do you want brat." Said her mother turning. Her mother was a tall skinny woman who had long jet-black hair. She had piercing eyes that always held a look of anger when they fell upon Samantha.

"I got a letter. It's from a school. They've accepted me but it says-" but she never got to finish. Her father, who had been listening from a distance, came up and snatched the letter from Sam's hands.

Her father was a portly man with thinning hair. He was very mean and scared Sam. Michael was the only one of his sons who looked anything like him. The rest were tall with black hair like their mother. They only had one part of their father and that was his strength. Sam looked nothing like the rest of her family. She was small with more fragile looking features. Not rigid like her mothers or round like her fathers. And she was the only one who had radiant blonde hair that was perfectly straight. She also had gorgeously blue eyes.

Her father, lacking of brain cells, struggled to get through the letter than turned it over to her mother who too read it but a little faster then he had.

"What do they mean witchcraft? You're no witch." He said thrusting the letter to her with such a force that it knocked her backward into Jordan. He caught her but then pushed her on her feet again wiping his hands on his already filthy pants like he had touched something slimy.

"I must be. Or they wouldn't have sent it." She said. "Please can I go? I'll be gone until next June. You won't have to see me until then." She pleaded trying to play to her parents wants.

He looked at his wife then turned back to Sam and said, "We'll think about it. Until we give you an answer you'd better be perfect. Do everything that you're supposed too. Now move outta the way. I'm late already."

She moved back toward the door. She waved to her parents as they walked to work. She then turned to see the amazed look on Jordan's face.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked with a satisfied smirk on her face.


	2. The Rescue and Rescuer

(I just wanted to add thanks to all the two people who have read my story so far….but hey reviews aren't what I care about…I just like to write….also sorry for not updating for so long…I actually put this story up once before with like all 15 or so chapters but then I decided to change a few things….now it's back and better than ever…sorry to take up valuable reading time with my endless babble….hope you like the story and let me know about any spelling or other mistakes or if something just doesn't work….but I must warn you it doesn't mean that I'll listen….thankx…) 

Disclaimer: A shadowy figure reaches for the handle of the door. Slowly it turns and she pushes the door open. The room is shrouded in darkness as she creeps over to the desk. The figure opens all the drawers to the desk hoping to locate what she came for.

"Yes, here they are. The ownership documents to Harry Potter and all other related material and characters held within its pages." Said the stylishly dressed burglar. "Finally I have them. My life's work is complete."

Suddenly the light is switched on and there stands J. K. Rowling.

"Drop those documents."

The Rescue and Rescuer Part One 

She spent the whole day cleaning. She made the house spotless and wasn't bothered at all because all of her brothers were of playing sports with their friends. She decided to take a walk wondering what she could do with all the free time she now had. She hadn't been walking long when she remembered to do something back at the house, so she turned and headed back to the house. When she rounded a corner onto her street she saw that a boy was standing at her door. It didn't look like any of her brother's doofy friends.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely coming up behind the boy. He turned to face her and he took her breath away. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and the purest black eyes she had ever seen.

"Yes. Are you," he looked down at a piece of paper he had scribbled some things down on untidily. "Samantha Weston?" He looked up with half a smile on his face.

"Yes."

"Well hi…umm…I'm Darian Norton. I am supposed to tell you about Hogwarts."

"Oh…ok come in." she said fumbling with her key and finally, after three attempts of putting the key in upside down, getting the door open.

They walked into the now clean living room. She told him to have a seat.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked standing again.

"No, I'm fine." She sat back down looking him in the eye.

"What is it that you have to tell me? Things like about the school or how to get there, or how to get all the things on the list?"

"Kind of. You just take the train. But you'll be going with me because since your muggleborn you won't know how to do any of it."

"Excuse me but what's muggleborn?" she asked with a funny look on her face that made Darian laugh.

"It means that you were born from people who have no magic in them." He said.

"Oh." She looked down. "I still don't know if my mom and dad are letting me go though. And I don't know how I'm going to pay for it all. All these things must be really expensive."

"Yes they are. But my parents are going to pay for it, but only this year. It's a program that they are apart of. They help children who don't have enough money get their books and equipment." He said.

"That's very nice of them…" she looked at him. "And you."

He smiled making her heart beat extraordinarily fast. He then stood. She walked with him to the door. "Where were you heading to? I'll walk you there if you want."

"Well I wasn't really going anywhere, but you don't have to."

"No, I want to." And they walked from the house. He waited while she closed and locked the door. They then headed slowly walking and talking simultaneously up the street. She told him about her life and her brothers. He told her about his parents and his home.

"No offense, but they're not fond of muggleborns. They won't tell you outright their feelings but they will drop hints." He frowned at the thought of his parents. "I think it's wrong. Muggleborns are just as magical as purebloods." This made her smile.

"I don't care because I didn't even know I was a muggleborn until this morning. But I wonder how did I get the powers and none of my brothers got them."

"I don't know. Maybe you got the right genes."

They started to approach the nicer parts of the village. You could tell this because the amount of rubbish on the ground became smaller and smaller. She looked up at the grand houses that towered over the streets. She had always dreamed of living in one of them one day. As they began to head towards the edge of the town they saw the largest of the rich people homes. The house stood so tall it blocked the setting sun. The last rays of light were shining around the edges giving the impression of magic.

"There's my house." He said pointing to the haloed building.

"That's your house?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Why?"

"It's nothing." She said becoming embarrassed and averting her eyes.

"Tell me." He said turning to face her.

"Promise you won't laugh." She said looking up with a smile.

"I promise."

"I used to dream that I lived in that house with my prince who would come and rescue me. We would be happy and never fight. And people would come and we would have the best parties and my life would be great. But he never came. I still need to be rescued." She said giving a short sigh. "Pretty stupid huh?"

"No. Everyone needs a dream. Something to hold onto and give us hope. Yours is that you will find someone who will love you and not treat you badly like your family does. It keeps you alive. One day your prince will come. I just hope you two don't live in my house because then where would I go?" he laughed. She laughed along with him thinking that to her a prince came disguised as an angel disguised as a boy.

She walked home alone moments later realizing that she still had to start dinner. When she arrived home no one had returned. As she prepared the food her brothers returned from their exhausting day of play.

"What's for dinner?" asked Isaac without a word of sarcasm or a mean name.

"Steak, potatoes, peas, and muffins." She said turning to him.

He left moments later. She wondered why they were all being so nice to her. But the reason came soon enough.

Jordan walked into the room and cornered her.

"What did you do to Michael!" he yelled.

"I haven't seen Michael all day. I haven't done anything to him," she said back in an annoyed tone.

"Well something's wrong with him!" he grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her to the living room. When she stepped in she saw that Michael was all red. He had bumps all over his body and couldn't stop scratching.

She ran to him but he pulled away from her.

"Michael let me see." She said.

He had already started crying but between snivels she made out the words, "You'll do more!"

"Michael if I did this I'm the only person who can fix it. So your choices are be in pain and not let me see or let me see and let me fix it."

He sat thinking for a moment then slowly uncoiled himself to let her see the rash.

"Well I definitely didn't do this." She said finally.

"You're lying!" screamed Jordan.

"No I'm not! These are hives! He's obviously allergic to something that he was in today!" she turned back to Michael. "Were you somewhere different then usual today?"

"Me and Franky went to the woods. He fell down and said that he wasn't hurt because the stuff he landed in was soft. So I went over and we laid in it for a while."

"That must be it. You must be allergic to the plant that you laid in. I can make the rash stop itching. Come with me to the bathroom." They left and returned a moment or so later with a tube of pink lotion. "This is called Calamine Lotion. Put it on all the pink parts. Eric Isaac can you help him with the parts he can't reach? I have to go make sure that nothings burning."

As she moved toward the kitchen Jordan stopped her.

"I've always known there was something about you." He whispered deadly in her ear. "You're a freak. You're not like us."

"Yes Jordan. You're right I'm not like you. I'm better." She then walked around him into the kitchen.

The next morning she was up early to go down and make breakfast. She noticed that Eric Isaac and Michael really didn't say much to her. Normally they were screaming but this morning Eric and Isaac sat talking and Michael scratched then put on more lotion. Her parents came in and grabbed their normal few pieces of toast for breakfast. Then her father motioned for her to follow him and her mother outside.

"We've decided to let you go. But we're not going to pay for any of it, not the stuff and not the ticket. We also won't be driving you to Kings Cross. You'll have to find out how to do all that."

"Don't worry all that's been sorted out. The school is going to pay for it." She lied. She knew that if rich people were offering things they would want to cash in on it, and she didn't want that after all their generosity.

"Well good. Now get back in that house. Finish making breakfast then clean." He turned his back on her and they walked away.

She walked back in the house changed; she was going to escape to a place where no one knew her. She was excited and couldn't wait.

That afternoon after her brothers left for their friends to stay the night she made her way to the good side of town again. She was told by Darian to be at his house promptly at two. She arrived at 1:55.

As they took the car from the garage and down the street with the chauffeur they talked in the back.

"Why aren't your parents with us?" she asked.

"They're at some function for some group they belong to. We're going alone today."

"What's the school like? Is it big?"

"Yes. It's huge. There are so many kids. You probably haven't heard of him but Harry Potter was there. He's in my year."

"Why would I have heard of him?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"He's probably the most famous person in our world. He defeated the Dark Lord. He liked to kill muggles because he thought purebloods were best. Then he just wanted to take over everything. But Harry stopped him when he was just a baby. Now the Dark Lord is dead."

"Wow and he was just a baby?"

"Yeah. It's amazing. He got a scar from it and you can still see it. It's shaped like a lightning bolt."

"Weird."

Darian then told Sam all about the houses, teachers and many other things about the school. She listened to everything soaking it all up like a sponge.

A few hours later she and Darian arrived in front of her house. They carried her trunk from his car up to her room. She made sure that the lock was secure so that no one could go in. Then she walked with Darian back out to his car.

"Thank you very much Darian. You and your family are so kind."

"Your welcome. Well good bye." She waved as his car drove away back to his palace.

Well chapter two is up and I'm hoping every one liked it…what will happen in later chapters?…I know but you don't but if you want to know…you must read on…. and review


End file.
